Containers for pharmaceutical preparations, holding devices and holding systems for such containers as well as injection aids are known. The holding devices can, for example, be embodied as carrier systems for a holding system for pharmaceutical containers or be comprised by an injection aid. The containers have a base body and are preferably embodied as a syringe, carpule, vial, or preferably also as a dual-chamber system. Typically, such containers of the pharmaceutical industry for filling with pharmaceutical preparations such as, for example, medications, are delivered already washed and/or sterilized. For this purpose, several containers are preferably combined in a holding system. They are arranged more or less loosely in a carrier system, so relative movement between the containers and the carrier system on the one hand and the individual containers on the other hand are possible. This can lead to cosmetic defects in the containers. If they are embodied as dual chamber systems, they must be turned in order to fill both chambers. Due to the loose arrangement in the carrier system, the containers must be removed for this purpose from same and sorted into storerooms provided specifically for this purpose. This means an additional work step; it is also possible for cosmetic defects to be caused to the containers when they are handled for resorting. Containers that are embodied as carpules are often used in conjunction with injection aids, for example so-called auto-injectors or pens. The injection aid comprises a front housing part for receiving the carpule and a mechanical part which comprises an activation and triggering mechanism. A carpule cannot be connected to the mechanical part without the front housing part. Overall, it is therefore a drawback in known containers that they cannot be connected in an appropriate manner, for example with a carrier system or with a mechanical part, to an injection aid, generally to a holding device, so that they are held securely and firmly on same.